


Garlic Time

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: Vampire!Bucky X Human!Reader [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vampire!Bucky, human!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Reader buys Bucky a kitchen clock that says garlic time as a joke





	Garlic Time

On the last Saturday of every month, Bucky arrives at Y/N's cottage, his arms laden with grocery bags containing all the ingredients that they would need for dinner. He would then proceed to teach her a new recipe, usually something from his former life. Tonight's menu consisted of lemon chicken strip Fettucine, garlic focaccia, and plum dumplings.

Seeing Bucky take out the fresh garlic cloves that they would need, y/n decided to ask the one question that had been nagging at her for the last few lessons. "Bucky?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to offend the man. When she heard him hum in confirmation, she continued, "Why do you always use garlic? Aren't vampires allergic or something?"

Of all the things she was expecting him to do, laughing was not one of them. Once he finally got his laughter under control, he grinned at her, "No, I'm not allergic to it. That's just an old wives tale."

"So if you're not allergic to garlic, and that is clearly too much food for one person, what does human food do to you?" she asked curiously as she stirred the boiling pasta.

"Human food to me is pretty much what alcohol is to you; it tastes good, but holds no nutritional value. And before you ask; the acids in my stomach are much stronger than yours, so instead of my body taking up the nutrients and stuff, the acid burns right through it so that I don't have to worry about going to the bathroom," he explains as he expertly dices the chicken into strips. "Now, to get back to your lesson. One of the most important, and my personal favorite, ingredients for this Foccacia is garlic..."

They spend the rest of their time discussing mundane topics as they finish cooking dinner before taking it into the living room to watch a movie while they eat.

The following Friday Bucky is at his home, getting ready for their weekly movie night when there is a knock on his front door. He frowns lightly since y/n usually just opens the door and strolls in. He hurries to open the door and is greeted by a medium box, wrapped neatly in brown paper and string. Y/n peeks out from behind the box with a large grin. "Surprise!"

"What's this?" he asks as he takes the gift from her and greets her with a warm hug.

"It's a gift for your kitchen. And before you start arguing with me, at least look at what it is," she lightly rolls her eyes, already knowing he was about to protest that he didn't need anything.

Cautiously Bucky tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box to reveal a kitchen counter clock in varnished wood with a painted garlic bulb and the words Garlic Time in white painted letters. He cannot contain the amused grin tugging at his lips, nor the chuckle bursting through as he shakes his head. "Only you, y/n/n, only you. Thank you," he says as he pulls her into another warm hug.

"You're welcome Bucky bear," she smiles fondly before shoving lightly at his chest, "Now go put it in the kitchen and let's get this movie night going!"

"Yes, ma'am," he gives her a two-fingered salute before going to the kitchen, the clock tucked safely under his arm. Maybe next time he could teach her to make a decent marinara sauce.


End file.
